


[all红]八月正值热恋（六）

by short_snake



Series: 八月 [6]
Category: all红, 哥红, 炸红, 见红, 贺红
Genre: M/M, 高亮大写的慎入！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_snake/pseuds/short_snake
Summary: 此文为all红，人物属于old 先，请慎入，有ooc





	[all红]八月正值热恋（六）

**Author's Note:**

> 此文为all红，人物属于old 先，请慎入，有ooc

假期说过就过，莫关山远远就看见等候大巴的地方里一群人，身上背一个，手上拎一个，顺带还要拖一个，各种大包小包一年比一年多的东西。哪像他一年四季只钟爱运动裤，而且穿来穿去都是黑白灰。

贫穷限制了他的行李。

正常规定等车的只有alpha和beta，而omega这类相对不稳定因素在这样的单身狼窝里就是定时炸弹，学校自然有别的专车接送。当然，有伴侣的就自行解决。

莫关山嘛，自然是个别特殊的那类。

站在人群开外还在翻着手机找车辆信息和集合地点，来人比他更快，直接上手就把行李箱拉走，连带着它懵逼的主人。

“好慢啊小红毛，你知不知道我们等你等了多久？”

“老子什么时候要和你们一起了！”

挣脱了束缚，莫关山这才注意到旁边的展正希，环着臂面无表情看着自己，不打招呼也不吭声。莫关山倒不觉得是自己的模样吸引了他想来就只有上次的不愉快了。

还有点小气呢，这男人。

不过的亏见一这没眼见力的少根筋还在那里叭叭叭的，莫关山才将注意力转移。

“小红毛，我们一辆车。”

“你怎么知道我们一辆车？”

“我看了签到表，顺便帮你签了。”

“......”

无视见一沾沾自喜的恶寒表情，莫关山拉过行李箱放好，紧跟着上了车。找了个靠窗位置坐着，全靠那副生人勿近的表情，一些没伴的同学也不敢坐他旁边。

不过总有例外，来人的味道莫关山并不陌生，至少他的身体并不排斥。

有过一面之缘的人会有个模糊的记忆，信息素亦如此。

 

 

展正希到底其实摸不准自己的想法，甚至是自己的心。

那一天他回家之后，他又觉得像是alpha与生俱来的占有欲作祟。他和莫关山都不一定算的上是朋友，哪有朋友见面连半句话也说不上。

毕竟在莫关山是个‘beta’的时候，他也没有对人家有什么想法。现在变成了o他就喜欢上未免也太草率了。

但人都是口是心非，每一次的否定就是每一次更深的沦陷。潜移默化间，等到想要脱身才发现早被红色艳丽的藤蔓缠绕至窒息，无法自拔。

犹如梦境一样，那便是你所不愿探索的最深处的渴望。

红，红发，红发妖精，莫关山。

要探索于此，展正希还是需要时间。

所以上车下意识坐到闭目养神的人旁边，甚至没有察觉到原本说好一起坐的见一的欲言又止。

出乎意料的是，莫关山没有开口要赶人，但也没有理会的意思


End file.
